Reflections
by Romana4Ever
Summary: Amy and Rory are back. The Dr has agreed to take Amy to America to do some shopping. While there the Doctor gets the idea of visiting Sacagawea. While visiting Sacagawea the Doctor is talked into going off with the mysterious White Cloud and Amy meets two of her ancestors who twice nearly disrupt history. Soon Amy must take on a whole army of Sontarans without the Doctor!


**REFLECTIONS **

The Doctor and Amy are having a blast at The Mall of America. The Doctor is still in shock over the sudden return of Amy and Rory from their miserable time trap that a great evil placed them in.

"Oh, I love the rides here." Amy said pulling on the Doctor's arm like an excited kid. "Come on. Let's do the Roller Coaster.

Amy and the Doctor rode the roller coaster and then the log chute. Then they check out the Sea Life exhibit. They look at the turtles and sharks. The Doctor was able to swim with the sharks much to Amy's surprise and delight. The Doctor changed out of the scuba gear and rejoined Amy.

"Oy, you could have asked me if I wanted to swim with the sharks." Amy complained.

"You have to be a certified Scuba diver Ms. Pond." The Doctor told her with a smile. "And you are not."

"Oh." Amy said in disappointment.

Amy spotted a directory. She pulled the Doctor over to it. She quickly studied it.

"So where's this store you wanted to buy an anniversary gift." The Doctor asked as he too searched the directory.

"It's actually a kiosk and I'm hungry." Amy said. "So what are you in the mood for? Fast food or a restaurant?" Amy asked.

"Fast Food?" The Doctor repeated in surprise. "I don't recall ever seeing you eat fast food."

"I indulge on occasion." Amy said with a chuckle. "Even models can have the occasional hamburger or taco."

Amy suddenly knew what she wanted.

"Tacos. That sounds good." She looked at the directory. "Here we go. North Food Court." Amy said. "Come on. This way." Amy said as she started walking to the right.

The Doctor followed close behind but had a little trouble keeping up as Amy kept walking faster and faster.

"I don't know why I'm so hungry." Amy complained. "I feel like I haven't eaten in days." Amy said as she rounded the corner heading for the North Food Court.

"Is that why you're walking so fast?" The Doctor asked. "And I'm not really in the mood for tacos. I'm leaning more towards a salad." The Doctor said.

Amy stopped and turned around. "Then get a salad." Amy said evenly. "That's the advantage of a food court. You have over half a dozen places to choose from. I'm sure a few of them have salads." Amy said quite pointedly.

After they ate they headed for the Kiosks. Amy found the one she wanted while the Doctor checked out the various windows of the nearby stores.

Actually he reflected upon Amy and Rory's unexpected return. The White Guardian as a way to apologize for putting the Doctor through hell and back, had returned them from the past with their memories of their last 24 hours they spent with the Doctor wiped. Thankfully the great evil that stole them from their rightful place in the universe was undone.

The Doctor also reflected on taking Luke as his new companion and discovering his dear old friend Sarah Jane had died. Coming face to face with his Granddaughter Susan long after she was declared dead. Well actually she was declared M.I.A, but with the Daleks it was almost certain she was dead.

And then finding Romana only to find out she wasn't Romana but Romana's Sister who had taken her identity by stealing information from The Doctor and Romana's old friends by using the Gallifreyan Mind Probe, a very powerful device for extracting information from a Time Lord. If left too long it could cause hemorrhaging. If a Time Lord wasn't immune to its effects what chance did Humans and Humanoids have? The Doctor shuddered as he imagined the horror they must have gone through. And then hearing the voice of his Great-Great-Granddaughter and then being drugged and hypnotized and nearly marrying Romana's sister. If it hadn't been for River Song and his friends he would have committed bigamy.

As The Doctor is pondering these things he slowly starts to realize that Amy is talking excitedly to the cashier.

"Oh sure, I'll take a Sacagawea dollar coin." Amy said as the cashier handed Amy the dollar coin.

The Doctor snatched the coin out of Amy's hand to study it.

"Oy." Amy said. "Get your own." She told him.

"Sacagawea." The Doctor exclaimed. "Oh, I've always wanted to meet her. What do you say Amy? The Doctor asked as he reached over and grabbed Amy's change. "Here, please just wrap this up to go. Thank you."

"Okay." The Cashier said as she pulled out a bag and placed Amy's purchase in it and handed it to Amy.

"Well I guess." Amy said nervously. "I guess one quick trip without Rory would hurt."

Amy took the bag and followed The Doctor as he led her back to where he had parked The Tardis.

There were two female Mall Cops inspecting the Tardis. They noticed The Doctor as he approached.

"Excuse me sir." One of the Mall Cops said. "What do you know about this box?"

"Hallie is it?" The Doctor asked as he peered at her name badge. "Well it just so happens this box contains my props for my magic act. But if it's in the way I'll happily move it."

"Do you have I.D sir?" Hallie asked.

"Not on me but I do have some inside the box." The Doctor said with a smile. "It you'll just let me find it, I'll dig it out in no time."

"Don't try anything funny." Hallie warned.

"There are no weapons inside of my box." The Doctor guessed what they were thinking. "Just a lot of silly gadgets which make the children laugh with delight. Now if you'll excuse me, my assistant and I will get you some I.D." The Doctor said as he unlocked the door and pulled Amy inside.

"Hey shouldn't one of us make sure there is no back exit?" The other female officer asked.

As Hallie and the other female Mall Cop are startled by some strange sound emitting from this blue box as the Tardis slowly disappeared.

Holly shook her head.

"Not a word of this, to anyone." Hallie ordered the other female officer.

The Doctor piloted The Tardis to land along the Missouri River in the year 1804.

They arrived at the Shoshone camp. The Doctor quickly checked the area on the monitor. There were dozens of Teepee's. They were made of animal skins, rope and sticks.

The Doctor and Amy quickly exit the Tardis to look around. Amy is astounded by the sight.

"I've never been to an Indian Reservation before." Amy said.

"Not a reservation." The Doctor corrected her. "Camp. Look around. Isn't it amazing?" The Doctor said as he ran up to one of the tepees. "Look at how economical they were. They used every part of the Buffalo."

Amy is checking out some shiny round balls near the campfire. "I've heard they even used the bones." Amy said recalling her history lessons. "These marbles look just like eyeballs."

"Absolutely." The Doctor said in agreement. "That's because they are eyeballs. They use them for marbles for the children."

Amy dropped the marbles in disgust.

"Ugh." She said. "I couldn't play with eyeballs. Too ghoulish." Amy straightened up suddenly. "I just realized something Doctor. I have red hair."

"You just realized this, in spite of being born with it?" the Doctor teased.

"Very funny." Amy snapped back. "I mean, I don't want to be scalped."

The Doctor is astonished by such this.

"Amy Pond, I have never heard such ignorance in all my life travels. Most tribes do not scalp. Including this one." The Doctor was genuinely surprised by this question.

"Sorry, they always did in the movies." Amy said somewhat apologetically.

"And the movies are known for their accuracy?" The Doctor asked sarcastically. "Actually I haven't been a very good teacher, have I?" the Doctor said contritely. "And to be perfectly honest, I was a bit ignorant myself when I first started interacting with American Indians. I might have said something a bit derogatory once about American Indians to Susan." The Doctor shook his head in disgust at the memory.

In the distance the tribe is returning. Amy spotted a woman with a baby in a pappoose on her back.

"Oh look at the little pappoose." Amy said smiling.

"The Shoshone word for baby is Ohmaa." The Doctor said.

"I thought the Tardis automatically translated foreign and alien words." Amy commented.

"Not all languages." The Doctor corrected her. "Only about one-hundred and forty-thousand or so. Also it won't translate words I like." The Doctor explained.

"That explains a lot." Amy said a little exasperated. "Oh, that reminds me. I need to get a baby shower gift for my friend Nancy."

"Since when do the English have baby showers?" The Doctor asked in surprise.

"It's the twenty-first century Doctor." Amy said. "Well in my time. Times are changing. It's not as elaborate as the American one's but we are starting to have them. Besides, Nancy is American. I met her on one of my model shoots."

"I don't pay attention to social norms on most planets." The Doctor said. "I'm too busy dealing with aliens."

The Tribe was getting closer. Among the Shoshone were two white men who were arguing.

"Typical." The Doctor said shaking his head.

"You know them?" Amy asked.

"Of course." The Doctor said putting his arm around Amy's shoulder. "Look closely. They should look somewhat familiar. Their pictures are in the history books."

Amy looked closely at them for a minute before her eyes suddenly got wide.

"They're Lewis and Clark." Amy said in awe. "That's Lewis and Clark. They're the ones who explored and mapped the newly acquired territory from the Louisiana Purchase in 1803." Amy said.

"Very good." The Doctor said a bit condescendingly.

"Oy, I learned it in school." Amy said a bit crossly.

"Never mind now." The Doctor warned as they were getting closer. "Bet they never mentioned that they nearly went the wrong way. Would have wound up in Canada if I hadn't set them straight." The Doctor whispered before adding out loud. "Hello Lewis, Clark. Good to see you again." The Doctor greeted them.

"Do you know who that is?" Lewis demanded of Clark. "Another one of your scatterbrain friends I suppose?"

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor told them. "Remember? I was the one who kept you two from going the wrong way?" The Doctor reminded them.

"You don't look like him." Clark said.

"I changed." The Doctor said simply. "I warned you I might see you two again with a new face. Remember? In fact, I might meet you two again with yet another face." The Doctor warned them.

"As you say, Doctor." Lewis said.

"Pehnaho!" The Doctor said to the approaching Shoshone Chief. "And who are you stranger?" Chief Cameahwait asked.

"I am the Doctor and this is Amy." The Doctor said.

"I see she has red hair." Chief Cameahwait said. Amy moved closer to the Doctor.

The Doctor cast her a disapproving look.

"Yes, she does." The Doctor agreed. "Why?" The Doctor asked.

"Because we have two red-headed women visiting our tribe from the nearby town." Chief Cameahwait said pointing towards the end of the group.

The Doctor and Amy looked where Chief Cameahwait pointed and Amy suddenly gasped.

"Those women are my ancestors." Amy said in hushed whisper. "The older woman there is my Great-Aunt Rhona. She moved to America to be near her sister who was ill." Amy said reciting her family history. The younger one is my Great-Grandmother, well multiple Great-Grandmother, Jinny. She came to help but as soon as my other Great-Aunt recovers she'll head back to Scotland where she'll meet and marry my Great-Great-Grandfather sometime within the next ten months." Amy explained.

The Medicine Man approached the Doctor with a big warm smile as if greeting an old friend as the tribe prepared the deer they had caught.

"Greetings Doctor." The Medicine Man said shaking the Doctor's hand. "I am White Cloud. And you must be Amy." White Cloud said much to the Doctor and Amy's surprise.

"Have we met?" The Doctor asked suspiciously.

"You could say that Doctor." White Cloud replied cryptically. "But for now come say hello to these two ladies who I am certain Amy would like to get to know better." White Cloud said indicating Rhona and Jinny.

"Why would I wish to meet them?" Amy asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"They are from Scotland just as you are." White Cloud replied. "I recognized your accent."

"Okay." Amy said suspiciously.

The Doctor studied this White Cloud carefully. He knows he's never met him before but there is something familiar about him.

"Still wondering where we've met before, Doctor?" White Cloud asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes." The Doctor said expecting a reply.

Instead of replying White Cloud turned towards an attractive young Squaw who was emerging from the woods. She had a Ohmaa in her pappoose. The Doctors eyes got wide. It was Sacagawea! The Doctor rushed over to greet Sacagawea.

"It is such an honor to meet you Sacagawea." The Doctor said shaking her hand much to her puzzlement.

"You are very kind to say so." Sacagawea said politely.

"I have an idea." White Cloud said suddenly. "Why doesn't Amy take some time getting to know Rhona and Jinny, while the Doctor, accompany Lewis, Clark and myself as we scout ahead."

"Isn't that the job of lower ranking tribesmen?" The Doctor asked.

"Normally, but I think my special capabilities will be required on this particular journey." White Cloud replied.

"Well, I would really like to stay close to Amy." The Doctor said recalling how he only recently had she and Rory returned from their time imprisonment.

"Well, surely there are ways in which you might keep in contact with Amy, even when you are not side by side?" White Cloud pointed out.

"Well, yes." The Doctor said evenly. "Okay."

The Doctor grabbed Amy's cell phone and input Martha's cell number and then turning his back to the tribe he quickly fixed her phone to work across time and space.

"What number did you put into my phone." Amy asked.

"Martha's number." The Doctor replied. "I've started carrying it at Luke's urging." The Doctor said and then realized that he hadn't mentioned his latest companion.

"Who is Luke?" Amy asked but White Cloud interrupted before the Doctor had a chance to reply.

"That's not important for now Ms. Pond." White Cloud said. "Now, we need to get going, Doctor. Time grows short." He finished mysteriously.

"I'll be right back Amy." The Doctor promised her. "Don't wander off." The Doctor warned her.

"I'm not a child, Doctor." Amy said exasperated. "I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself. Besides this will make a great story one day." Amy said thoughtfully.

This made the Doctor stop and turn around. He feared she was remembering.

"Fear not Doctor." White Cloud said assuredly. "Amy will be fine.

You don't need to babysit her." The Doctor looked questioningly at White Cloud. It was as if White Cloud was reading his mind. Who was this White Cloud the Doctor thought to himself.

"Come Doctor." White Cloud said in an inviting tone of voice. "I'm sure you find this trip just what the Doctor ordered." White Cloud finished with a touch of irony in his voice.

"In that case." The Doctor replied with a smile. "How could I refuse?"

The Doctor followed Lewis, Clark and White Cloud down to the river to their canoe. They get in and start heading up river. Slowly a fog begins to envelop them.

Amy slowly walked over to her ancestors who were helping the Shoshone women fix the venison. Amy sat down near the fire where the venison was cooking. Rhona and Jinny noticed Amy and looked at each other.

"Hello." Amy said hoping they would note her Scottish accent.

"Hello." Rhona said. "You're from Scotland."

"Yes." Amy said. "As are both of you."

"Yes, we are." Jinny said shortly. "Now perhaps you'd be good enough to go fetch us some more water." Jinny said handing her a bucket.

"Okay." Amy said. "Didn't expect this."

"We all have to do our fair share." Jinny said matter-of-factly.

"Of course." Amy smiled.

Amy headed for the river. As she made her way she thought she could hear some bushes behind her moving. She turned around and saw nothing. Amy moved along hoping it wasn't a bear or a coyote. She had seen the movies. Even if they weren't accurate about their depiction of American Indians, surely the wildlife they dipicted were accurate. Amy heard some more sounds coming from close behind her. She turned around and still saw nothing. Amy hurried to the river and quickly filled the bucket and headed back towards the camp.

Suddenly a young Shoshone boy leaped out from behind the bushes startling Amy causing her to drop the bucket and spilling water on herself. The Shoshone, Rhona and Jinny couldn't help laughing quietly at this. Amy felt her cheeks turn red. She who had fearlessly faced all kinds of aliens and here she was rattled by what appeared to be a ten-year old boy.

"I'm sorry." The young boy said. "My name is Huron. I just liked your hair and face. Here." Huron said as he picked up her bucket. "I'll get more water for you."

He raced off before she could object. Amy sighed and headed back to the campfire. As she neared she could hear her ancestors admonishing Sacagawea.

"traipsing through the woods in unfamiliar territory with a baby?" Rhona said is disbelief. "What kind of mother would risk the life of her baby like that?"

Amy stopped in her tracks horrified. Her ancestors were talking Sacagawea out of accompanying her husband and his other wife, in guiding Lewis and Clark. Amy hurried away as she pulled out her cell phone. She found a quiet spot several yards away from the camp. She hit speed dial.

"Doctor?" Amy said. "Amy." (Pause) "I'm fine but it's Rhona and Jinny." (Pause) "They're talking Sacagawea out of going along with Lewis and Clark. I don't know how but they're changing history. I think. Sacagawea is listening to them." (Pause) "Counter their influence? You mean assure Sacagawea that she can help lead the expedition and still be a good mother?" Amy asked. (Pause) "I'll do my best."

Amy hung up and raced back to the camp. She sat down and waited for her chance to jump into the conversation. Huron returned with the bucket of water. After he handed it to Rhona he sat down next to Amy. He was staring at her. Rhona noticed.

"I see someone has a young admirer." Rhona said with a smile. Amy smiled at Huron and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry luv, but I'm married." Amy said.

"That's okay." Huron said. "We can be friends."

"That we can." Amy replied with a smile.

Amy waited patiently for her chance to get Rhona and Jinny alone. She sat quiet during the meal preparations but she decided she had to talk to them before the meal began.

"Uh, Rhona, Jinny." Amy began. "I need to see both of you down by the lake. It's important."

Rhona and Jinny looked at each puzzled but just shrugged their shoulders.

"Very well." Rhona said. "Please watch the stew." Rhona said to a young Shoshone maiden. Rhona and Jinny followed Amy down to the lake.

"Now what was so urgent that it couldn't have waited till after the meal?" Jinny demanded.

"Just this." Amy gathered her thoughts. "You need to stop telling Sacagawea that taking her baby on the trip would make her a bad mother." Amy told them straight out. "No harm will come to her baby. She won't be going alone and she knows how to survive in this type of environment."

"I don't see what business this is of yours." Jinny snapped.

"I could say the same thing to you." Amy shot back.

Rhona chuckled at Amy's spirit.

"You know Jinny, she reminds me a lot of you." Rhona said.

"We're nothing alike." Jinny said disdainfully.

"How would you know?" Amy said a bit miffed. "We've only just met."

"Well, I don't go around telling people what to do." Jinny said.

"You do that all the time." Rhona chuckled.

"I do not." Jinny insisted.

Amy rolled her eyes. For a moment she felt like she was back home at Christmas dinner. Her parents and Aunts talking about world affairs.

"Do you mind?!" Amy snapped. "This is rather important."

Huron quietly made his way through bushes so he could protect Amy if necessary.

"Well, then get on with it then." Jinny snapped back.

"Sacagawea must go with her husband and other wife." Amy said emphatically. "She cannot stay behind. You will hurt history." Amy said somewhat embarrassed.

"Excuse me?" Jinny said in amazement. "History? And you know this because...?"

Before Amy could try to come up with an explanation she spotted a huge black bear approaching from the distance.

"Oh my." Amy said as her eyes got wide. "I think we should head back for the camp."

"Not till I hear your reasons for letting Sacagawea go on this treacherous expedition." Jinny insisted.

"Later." Amy said as calmly as she could. "Over there, is a great big black bear and I think we should run. Now!"

Amy started to run but Rhona grabbed her arm.

"No!" Rhona told her. "Never run from a bear. It only excites them."

"Then what do you suggest?" Amy asked.

The black bear got closer and closer. Huron ran towards the camp.

"I'm open to any suggestions." Amy said.

The black bear suddenly started running towards them. Amy, Rhona and Jinny started backing away as the bear got closer. They started heading back for the camp but the bear kept coming closer and closer. Soon the bear was too close for them to get away. Amy tried to call the Doctor just as the bear stood up on his hind legs. Amy's arm went limp.

Suddenly an arrow struck the bear through its heart. The bear fell over. Amy feeling relieved looked around to see who shot the arrow and saw Sacagawea standing nearby holding a bow and arrow. Amy smiled.

"Thank you, so much." Amy said to Sacagawea. "I can't tell you how grateful I am."

"You are welcome." Sacagawea replied.

"Like I was saying." Amy said a big smug to her ancestors. "Sacagawea is more than capable of taking care of herself and her baby, as this has more than proven."

"Thank you." Sacagawea said looking a bit confused but she slowly started nodding her head. " I agree. I will accompany my husband the rest of the way of this expedition."

"Good." Amy said quickly before Jinny could say a word. "You are a strong woman and you can take care of your son. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently." Amy said pointedly.

"I won't." Sacagawea replied.

With that she turned and started heading back to camp.

"Uh, aren't you going to do something with the bear?" Amy asked in a puzzled tone of voice.

"That is the work of the Braves." Sacagawea said as several Shoshone males converged on the bear with their knives drawn.

"Ah." Amy said. "I get it. You kill it, they clean it. I like that." Amy joked.

Noting the weird looks everyone was giving her.

"Too soon." Amy said as she headed back to the camp.

Meanwhile The Doctor is getting fed up with Lewis and Clarks constant fighting.

"Could you two please, stop fighting over every little thing?" The Doctor begged.

"We should be heading in a more westward direction Doctor." Clark complained.

"No, we should be heading Southward direction." Lewis argued.

"No, you're both wrong." The Doctor said evenly. "We, I mean you should keep following the Missouri River all the way to the end."

"But what if there are falls ahead?" Clark asked.

"Then you'll go around them." The Doctor snapped. "Now less fighting and more exploring." The Doctor suggested.

"It's how they communicate Doctor." White Cloud said. "But they will always be good friends."

This struck the Doctor as odd.

"Almost as if you know the future." The Doctor said to White Cloud.

"Wouldn't that be something if I did, Doctor?" White Cloud asked.

The Doctor noticed the fog getting thicker and thicker.

"We had better save that discussion for another time." The Doctor suggested. "We need to head back to the Shoshone camp, right now."

"You were always a worrier, Doctor." Lewis scoffed.

Soon the heavy fog surrounded them and they can't see where they are going.

"You were saying, Lewis?" The Doctor asked matter-of-factly.

Amy and the others entered the camp. They sat around the campfire and ate the stew.

"This is delicious." Amy said to the Young Shoshone women who had done most of the work. "I've never had venison stew before."

"Neither have I." Jinny said. "You know, I could really get used to life here in the colonies." Jinny said thoughtfully.

Amy's eyes got wide at that.

"What?" Amy gasped. "You mean a nice place to visit but not to live, right?" Amy inquired worriedly.

"No." Jinny said firmly. "I mean live. My Aunt Amelia has been here for seven years and she loves it. I might just move in with her."

"You mustn't." Amy sputtered. "You can't. You'd ruin more lives than you know."

that wouldn't make her sound crazy.

"I like it here as well." Rhona said. "I think this place would be a great place to raise a family. The nearby town is the ideal place to set up a home."

"That's fine." Amy said abruptly to Rhona before turning her attention back to Jinny. "But you must go back to Scotland. You might be missing the chance to meet a nice Scottish bloke who would court you for, say, eight months, propose and then you two live happily ever after." Amy's voice trailed off.

"And who says I can't find that here?" Jinny demanded. "There are a few Scottish men here as well as a few Englishmen. I have my pick of men here."

"No, you don't." Amy said evenly. "You must go back to Scotland. Okay? Good. Glad that's all settled." Amy said as she leaned towards the kettle. "Could I have some more stew?" Amy said as she tried to change the subject.

"You are not in charge of us." Jinny said. "We will move here."

"No, you won't." Amy shot back. "Thank you." Amy said as more stew was ladled into her bowl.

"Just who do you think you are?" Jinny demanded.

"I'll tell you later." Amy said. "Right now, I'm eating." Amy said in order to buy herself some time.

Amy is horrified because if her sixth-Great-Grandmother doesn't go back to Scotland, she'll change Amy's history and she'll never meet the Doctor.

The Doctor is growing increasingly frustrated. He tries his sonic Screwdriver but it proves to be no help at all. The Doctor looked around and then leaned over the edge of the canoe to test the Water only to discover that there is NO WATER!

"Now there's no need to panic." The Doctor said mildly. "But I don't think we're on the Missouri River anymore." The Doctor said matter-of-factly. "In fact, I don't even know if we're on planet Earth anymore." The Doctor said.

Lewis and Clark stared open-mouthed at the Doctor. White Cloud was eerily calm.

"Surely this is nothing the great Doctor can't handle?" White Cloud asked in a mocking tone of voice.

Just then the Doctors cell phone rang. He checked it and answered it as Lewis and Clark shook their heads in puzzlement. They leaned not to ask too many questions of the Doctor.

"Yes, Amy, now's not a good time," The Doctor began to say. (Pause) "Try your best to convince your Great-Grandmother to go back to Scotland. Tell her who you are if you have to." (Pause) "Have to go. Talk to you soon." The Doctor said as he hung up. The Doctor noted Lewis and Clark shaking their heads. "What?" The Doctor asked them.

Lewis and Clark said nothing. White Cloud seemed amused.

"So if she really is Jinny's Great-Granddaughter, and if Jinny stays." White Cloud said evenly. "Then Amy might never be born. Something to think about, isn't it Doctor?" White Cloud asked.

The Doctor turned as far as he could in the canoe. "A rather astute observation." The Doctor replied.

Amy hung up and once again asked Rhona and Jinny to accompany her down my the river. Hoping this time there would be no bear around to interrupt them.

"Look, I'm Amy Pond." Amy said.

"Yes, we've met, now perhaps you'd be good enough to tell who you think you are to tell us we cannot move here." Jinny snapped. "I've never seen such impertinence."

"Well if you'd give me half a chance, I'd tell you." Amy shot back. Rhona couldn't help laughing.

"My goodness, if you two aren't two peas in a pod." Rhona said. "I'd swear you two were kin."

"Actually we are." Amy replied slowly. "You see, you Rhona are my sixth-great-Aunt and you Jinny are my sixth-great-Grandmother. My full name is Amelia and I'm named after your sister." Amy finished as she noted the looks of disbelief both Rhona and Jinny were giving her. "Well don't just stand there." Amy finally said after a minute. "Say something. I realize this is hard to believe but you said it yourself. I remind you a lot of Jinny. I obviously inherit my temperament from her."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Jinny said firmly. "You're obviously crazy."

"Excuse me?!" Amy angrily asked. "Look, I know this is hard to believe but don't you go questioning my sanity. Now, you need to get back to Scotland where in ten months you'll meet your future husband, My sixth great-Grandfather. If you don't go, I might never be born." Amy said matter-of-factly. "Now if you don't mind, I'd just as soon be born and in Scotland where I've lived my entire life. I like America but I don't want to live here." Amy finished. I like Leadworth. Okay?"

Rhona and Jinny have no idea what to make of what Amy was saying. From their point of view, her words were nothing short of insane.

"Okay, I'll prove it to you." Amy said adamantly holding up the Tardis key. "Come with me. Desperate times, calls for desperate measures. But I must warn you. What you're about to see will shock and maybe even scare you. But it's the only way to prove I'm telling the truth. Now follow me."

Amy turned and headed for the Tardis. Rhona and Jinny just looked at each other with perplexed expressions on their faces. Finally they just shrugged and followed Amy. As they made their way up the trail that led back to the camp, there is some movement in the bushes. It is Huron. He had followed Amy again. He had no idea what was going on but his curiosity compelled him to follow them. Amy led them to the Tardis. She unlocked the door and started to open it when she paused.

"Okay." Amy warned them. "This IS going to be a shock. Don't scream." Amy said as she led them inside.

As Rhona and Jinny step inside of the Tardis they're mouths dropped open. They feel both terrified and curious at the same time. They try to make sense of what they are seeing. This thing, this object, is bigger on the inside then the outside. This can't be, they silently reason. They must be going mad.

"What madness is this?" Rhona asked.

"You're not mad." Amy reassured her. "This belongs to a friend of mine. He is from a different planet and a different time. We travel through time and space. That's how we came to be here. The Doctor and I wanted to meet Sacagawea."

"That's why you were so insistent that she continue on." Jinny said finally. "We nearly ruined the future."

"Well, hey." Amy began. "You didn't know. You thought you were doing what was best for her Ohmaa."

"Her what?" Rhona asked. "Her baby." Amy quickly replied. "Sorry. The Doctor taught me the Shoshone word for baby."

"So her baby will make it safely through this expedition?" Jinny asked.

"If I remember my history books correctly, her family is later sent to live with Clark. Later her son Jean Baptiste Charbonneau, will travel to Europe with Duke Friedrich Paul Wilhelm of Wurttemberg and live with him for six years. He will be quite the celebrity." Amy said. "The Baby who accompanied Lewis and Clark on this expedition."

"And we nearly deprived him of his future." Jinny repeated.

"Now, will you, Jinny, please return to Scotland?" Amy asked anxiously.

Though still in a state of shock, Jinny nodded her head.

"Yes, of course." Jinny managed to reply. "We'll leave immediately." Jinny said as she and Rhona exited the Tardis. T

he Doctor was rapidly losing patience with White Cloud.

"Okay, Now we have a medicine man who seems to know about things that are well beyond his time." The Doctor said as he studied White Cloud thoughtfully. "Question is, how?"

White Cloud responded by saying:  
"The time has come," the Walrus said,  
"To talk of many things:  
Of shoes-and ships-and sealing-wax-  
Of cabbages-and kings-  
And why the sea is boiling hot-  
And whether pigs have wings."

"Well that's a rather interesting poem to quote." The Doctor replied. "Especially considering that poem comes from a story written in 1872!" The Doctor said excitedly as he leaned towards White Cloud. "So how does a man from 1804 know of a poem from 1872?!" The Doctor demanded to know.

"Focus Doctor." White Cloud suggested. "What book is that from?"

"Through the Looking-Glass and What Alice Found There". The Doctor promptly replied.

Almost immediately after the Doctor said this something struck him.

"Hold on!" The Doctor practically jumped out of the boat as he said this. "Looking glass! Looking glass! Of course!" The Doctor looked around. He wet a finger and stuck it into the air. "This isn't fog! We're in the clouds!" The Doctor tasted the finger that was in the air. "No! Wait. Hold on." The Doctor thought about something for a few seconds. "We're in a multi-dimensional gateway."

"Very good Doctor." White Cloud said. "Now how do we get back?"

"Good question." The Doctor said as he looked around. "I'm open to any suggestions."

Clark started to say something only to be cut off by the Doctor.

"Except from you." The Doctor snapped.

Amy escorted Jinny and Rhona to town to make sure they get on the stagecoach. Little Huron has followed Amy to town. Jinny and Rhona quickly packed their things. Within the hour they are purchasing tickets for the Stagecoach.

A few minutes later they are climbing onboard the Stagecoach. Jinny and Rhona are waving to Amy as the Stagecoach pulled away.

As Amy is waving good-bye to her ancestors a mysterious person in armor walked out of a building holding an alien weapon. Amy turned around in time to see him approaching. He removed his helmet. It's a Sontaran!

Jinny and Rhona saw this from the stagecoach.

"Driver stop!" Jinny ordered.

Amy had heard about these aliens from the Doctor.

"What do you want?" Amy demanded. "You better get out of here. The Doctor is here and he'll be back any minute."

The Sontaran laughed.

"You stupid Human." The Sontaran shouted. "I'm guessing the Doctor never told you there is a bounty on the head of all of his companions up through Luke." The Sontaran said.

"No, he didn't." Amy shot back. "But no matter. You're not going to get away with killing us. I've heard a few stories about those former companions and they are no one to trifle with." Amy said trying to bluff him.

"Actually, to date, none has been successful." The Sontaran admitted.

"Well, there you go." Amy said feeling a bit relieved.

"But of course they weren't a part of the glorious Sontaran empire." The Sontaran boasted. "We will succeed where the others failed."

Huron has overhead everything. And even though the appearance of this Sontaran frightens him, he takes off towards the Shoshone camp to get help.

Several men and women are peering outdoors through windows and doors. But none make any move to help Amy. The Sontaran raised his weapon towards Amy.

"You will be the first." The Sontaran boasted. "Then we will head for the twentieth century where many of the Doctor's companions live."

But before the Sontaran can fire he is caught in a lasso. Amy turned and sees it's Jinny and Rhona. They had gotten off the coach and come back to help their family.

"Thank you but what about getting to Scotland?" Amy asked.

"You said I meet my future husband ten months from now." Jinny responded. "I figure we have plenty of time to get back to Scotland between then and now."

The Sontaran is furious. He used his weapon to burn through the rope and then swung around to face Jinny and Rhona. Amy picked up a piece of wood and whacked the Sontaran hard on the back of his neck. He Fell to the ground.

"The only way to defeat a Sontaran is to hit in the back on its neck." Amy told her startled ancestors as they take a good look at the Sontaran.

"Which is why we won't be turning our backs to you Amy." A Sontaran said as he exited a building followed by six more Sontarans.

As the Sontarans raised his weapon at Amy an arrow suddenly pierced the back of the Sontarans neck. He slumped to the ground. The Shoshone tribe had come to Amy's aide. As another Sontaran turned towards the direction of the first arrow another arrow came from behind and hit him square in the back of his neck. The Sontaran collapsed. No matter what direction the Sontarans turned to face an arrow would come from the opposite direction. The Sontarans are surrounded. Some men come out of a saloon and fire a few shots at the back of the necks of a few Sontarans. Soon all Sontarans are dead.

"Thank you." Amy said with heartfelt gratitude. "Especially my little hero." Amy said as she gave little Huron a hug.

The Townsfolk are pleased with themselves for this victory over these strange creatures.

"These creatures are demons." Chief Cameahwait said eyeing the Sontarans.

"Whatever they are, I'm glad they're dead." A man said.

"I think this calls for a celebration." Another man declared.

"I agree." Another shouted.

"I hope you invite the Shoshone." Amy said pointedly. "After all, they killed most of them."

One of the men chuckled.

"The gals right." He said. "Alright! We all celebrate tonight! Drinks on me!"

Everyone shouted their delight and headed into the saloon, except for Amy, Rhona and Jinny.

"You best be heading for Scotland now." Amy said.

"Next stage doesn't leave for three days." Rhona said. "But I guess you and that Doctor person won't be staying."

"No." Amy said. "If that Sontaran is right. Then the Doctor will want to check up on his former companions." Amy said recalling the Sontarans words.

"Very well." Jinny said. "You take care of yourself. I don't want my future kin coming to no premature end."

"I'll do my best." Amy promised as she quickly hugged them and headed for the camp.

As Amy made her way back to camp she tried to phone the Doctor. But the Doctor is too busy to answer. Amy reaches the camp and it's deserted. No sign of the women. Amy wonders if they went into hiding. Amy heads over to the campfire and sits on the ground to wait for the Doctor, White Cloud and Lewis and Clark to return.

The Doctor thinks he has a solution.

"Maybe if we reverse course." The Doctor said. "Start rowing the other way."

This course of action does seem to work and soon they are back where they started from. Suddenly Lewis and Clark disappeared. The Doctor is surprised by this. He also noticed White Cloud is still sitting there looking nonchalance.

"Look, who are you?" The Doctor demanded to know.

But White Cloud doesn't answer. Instead he headed back to the reservation. The Doctor followed. When they reach the clearing The Doctor sees Amy sitting there by the campfire. Amy spotted the Doctor and White Cloud approaching. She jumped up and walked towards them.

"Where's Lewis and Clark?" Amy asked.

"Where's the Shoshone tribe?" The Doctor asked in return.

"They're in town celebrating the defeat of several Sontarans." Amy informed the Doctor.

"Come, let us find all of our answers together." White Cloud said before the Doctor could ask about the Sontarns.

"Your him aren't you The Doctor asked White Cloud as they sat around the campfire.

"He's who?" Amy asked The Doctor.

"The White Guardian." White Cloud replied as he transforms from an Shoshone Medicine Man into the form of the White Guardian.

"Again, who?" Amy asked.

"The White Guardian." The Doctor responded. "He helps keep the harmony in the universe. Haven't seen you for years. Where have you been? We Time Lords could have used your help."

"You know if I could have helped, I would have." The White Guardian replied.

"Still." The Doctor said sadly.

"So what happened to Lewis and Clark?" Amy asked.

"They were never here." The White Guardian responded. "Nor were the Shoshone tribe or any of the towns people. All of this." As the White Guardian spoke the entire camp except for the campfire disappeared. "Was just an illusion."

"Yes, I get that but why?" The Doctor wanted to know.

"You needed a rest Doctor." The White Guardian replied. "And I know how much you love solving mysteries."

"So my ancestors were never really here." Amy asked in surprise.

"No my dear." The White Guardian said. "They did come to America but not here. I simply used their real journey as a blue-print you might say to keep you occupied while I put the finishing touches on the Doctors healing process."

"And where have Rory and I been?" Amy continued. "What happened to me and Rory?" Amy demanded to know.

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor feigned innocence.

"Never you mind all that!" Amy shouted. "What,

"You and your husband Rory have been trapped inside of a Time Stasis Field." The White Guardian answered for the Doctor. "The Doctor was unable to free you and I only recently gained enough strength to free you myself."

"So during that time, you went out and found yourself some new companions?" Amy asked feeling a little hurt.

"I never thought I'd see you or Rory again." The Doctor said as gently as possible. I'm sorry."

"I suppose." Amy relented. "I guess I wouldn't expect you to go traveling around all by yourself. You tend to get into more trouble that way."

"So when did you first suspect that I wasn't who I said I was Doctor?" The White Guardian asked.

"I knew that a man from 1804 couldn't possibly know anything about communicating with someone over a great distance. And what cinched it was quoting from Lewis Carroll." The Doctor said. "And I presume you're the one who opened the gateway to the doorway of multi-dimensions."

"Of course." The White Guardian replied. "No one else has the key. Not even the Time Lords."

"You said that in a present tense!" The Doctor shouted. "Are they alive? The Other Guardians intimated as much!" The Doctor said excitedly.

"Yes and No Doctor!" The White Guardian said mysteriously. "Whether they live or die is up to you. But you must want it more than anything you've ever wanted. Behold your Tardis."

The Tardis door suddenly swung open and The Doctor and Amy heard the Cloister Bells ringing.

"The Cloister Bells." The Doctor said as he leaped to his feet. Amy stood up as well.

"What are the Cloister Bells." Amy asked.

"An alarm." The Doctor responded. "A warning of imminent danger."

"Great danger Doctor." The White Guardian said. "And discoveries beyond your wildest imagination.

The Doctor and Amy cautiously started walking towards the Tardis.

"Go Doctor." The White Guardian commanded. "You and Amy must respond and not be afraid of what lies ahead.

The Doctor and Amy entered the Tardis and soon the Tardis dematerialized.

"And it shall be as it was and as it never was." The White Guardian said as the Tardis disappeared.


End file.
